Change!
by Miyako Hisagi
Summary: Nanao Ise, murid pindahan di Seireitei High School, bertemu lagi dengan musuhnya sewaktu dulu, Shuuhei Hisagi  yang sering memanggilnya manusia cupu! Suatu hari, Nanao dibawa ke sebuah salon untuk merubah penampilan. Hisagi pun jadi merasa menyukai Nanao.


Change!

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo seorang~ =))

Pairing: Shuuhei x Nanao

FF pertama.. Maaf ya kalau abal Fanfic nya hehe

Nanao POV

"Halo namaku Nanao Ise, salam kenal semuanya," kataku yang sekarang sedang berada di depan kelas.

"Hmmm. Ya nanao, silahkan duduk di sebelah Isane," kata Yoruichi Sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku Isane.

"Baik sensei," kataku dan berjalan ke bangku Isane.

~Jam Istirahat~

"Nanao-chan, mau ke kantin bersama tidak?" tanya Isane.

"Hmmm. Boleh. Ayo," jawabku.

~Kantin~

"Isane, kita duduk disini sajaa," kataku.

"Hmm ayo," kata Isane dan menaruh makanan kita diatas meja.

"Yah ternyata dunia itu sempit ya, manusia cupu," kata seorang lelaki yang suaranya familiar di telingaku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hah? Hisagi?" teriakku kaget.

"Ya manusia cupu. Kita bertemu kembali disini," kata Hisagi.

"Kyaa! Hisagi-kun," teriak perempuan-perempuan di belakangnya. Mereka juga memakai ikat kepala dan membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan "We Love Hisagi-kun ;*" melihatnya saja membuatku merinding apalagi memakainya ==

"Kau lihat? Mereka adalah fans-fansku di sekolah ini," kata Hisagi sambil menunjuk ke perempuan-perempuan di belakangnya.

"Lalu? Lagipula aku aneh. Muka sejelek dan seaneh kamu bisa punya fans yaa," kataku sambil melipat tangan.

"Mmm.. Nanao-chan, apa kau tidak tau? Hisagi itu seorang model," bisik Isane pada Nanao.

"Haa? Model? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Model apa? Model gerobak bakso? Atau model tukang sampah?" tanyaku pelan sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Shuut Nanao. Dia itu model yang cukup terkenal. Masa kau tidak tau?" bisik Isane lagi.

"Hei! Kalian berdua ini membicarakanku ya?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hah terserah kamu sajalah. Isane, kita pindah tempat saja," kataku sambil membawa makanan yang tadi kami pesan.

"Mm. Iya Nanao. Ayo," kata Isane.

Author POV

~Sepulang Sekolah~

"Hei Nanao," panggil Hisagi.

"Ha? Apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Nanao.

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi model bersamaku?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ha? Jadi model? Bukankah menurutmu aku ini si 'manusia cupu'?" tanya Nanao dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'manusia cupu'.

"Mari kita buktikan apakah kau ini manusia cupu atau bukan," kata Hisagi sambil menarik tangan Nanao.

"Hei hentikan! Aku mau diseret kemana?" tanya Nanao.

"Sudah ikuti saja aku!" jawab Hisagi sambil terus menyeret Nanao.

"Hah? Salon? Untuk apa kita ke salon?" tanya Nanao bingung.

"Untuk mengubahmu bodoh," jawab Hisagi.

"Hah? Mengubahku? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Nanao lagi.

"Sudah. Turuti saja aku," jawab Hisagi..

"Yumichika-san, tolong dandani dia. Buat dia lebih cantik ya," kata Hisagi pada laki-laki yang terlihat seperti perempuan.

"Baik Hisagi-kun. Tunggu ya," kata Yumichika.

"Baiklah Hisagi-kun. Perempuan ini telah aku dandani. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yumichika.

Penampilan Nanao sekarang itu, rambutnya diurai dan sedikit diwave.

"Hmm. Lumayan. Tapi kenapa kacamata nya tidak diganti dengan softlens?" tanya Hisagi.  
>"Dia menolak," jawab Yumichika.<p>

"Kacamata itu lebih bagus daripada softlens," komentar Nanao.

"Hah? Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. Terimakasih ya Yumichika. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu," kata Hisagi.

"Yaa," kata Yumichika.

"Huh walaupun sudah didandani kau ini tetap saja manusia cupu. Hahaha," kata Hisagi.

"Diam kau ini! Huh!" kata Nanao sambil membuang mukanya.

"Oh iya kita harus ke kantor agensiku dulu," kata Hisagi.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Nanao.

"Bukankah aku janji untuk menjadikanmu model?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hah? Iya sih. Tapi ini sudah malam dan besok kan sekolah," jawab Nanao.

"Yasudah. Besok saja pulang sekolah," kata Hisagi.

~Seireitei High School~

"Hei Isane!" panggil Nanao.

"Hah? Kau Nanao?" tanya Isane.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nanao bingung.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Nanao," jawab Isane.

"Hahaha. Hisagi merubahku kemarin. Dia membawaku ke salon," kata Nanao.

"Wahahaha. Ternyata setelah diejek kau mau juga ya pergi bersamanya," kata Isane.

"Bodoh. Dia memaksaku. Dan dia berjanji akan menjadikanku model," kata Nanao.

"Dan kau mau?" tanya Isane.

"Tentu saja," jawab Nanao.

"Ok. Semangat ya Nanao," kata Isane.

"Arigatou Isane ," kata Nanao.

"Hei Nanao," kata Hisagi.

"Hmm hei," kata Nanao.

"Hei kau ini siapa? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hisagi-kun," kata salah seorang fans Hisagi.

"Aku adalah teman Hisagi," kata Nanao.

"Ya dan kami pamit pulang dulu ya," kata Hisagi sambil menggandeng tangan Nanao.

"Hei Hisagi jangan gandeng tanganku. Kau mau membuatku dibunuh fansmu?" tanya Nanao pelan.

"Itu takkan terjadi. Ayo cepat," kata Hisagi.

"Hmm aku rasa dia cukup menarik," kata Hitsugaya manager agensi Hisagi.

"Jadi dia diterima?" tanya Hisagi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jika dia berbuat sedikit kesalahan saja. Dia akan langsung kupecat," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah terimakasih ya Hitsugaya-san," kata Hisagi.

"Jadi Hisagi, aku akan menjadi model di satu agensi denganmu?" tanya Nanao.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Oh iya ikut aku sebentar deh," kata Hisagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nanao.

"Ikut saja," jawab Hisagi.

"Hmm? Ruang rias?" gumam Nanao.

"Ya. Yumichiiikaaaa," panggil Hisagi.

"Hah? Yumichika itu bukankah yang kemarin?" tanya Nanao.

"Iya," jawab Hisagi.

"Yumichika, tolong ganti kacamatanya dengan softlens ya," kata Hisagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Nanao?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ya tidak apa-apa ," jawab Nanao.

"Nanao, aku dapat telepon dari Hitsugaya, katanya hari ini ada pemotretan," kata Hisagi.

"Hmm ok. Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak pergi sekarang?" tanya Nanao.

"Oh iya. Ayo," jawab Hisagi.

"Nanao, Hisagi, hari ini kalian akan melakukan pemotretan. Tapi, di pemotretan ini kalian harus terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih," kata Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" tanya Nanao shock.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Hisagi.

"Hah? Tapi masa sama dia sih?" tanya Nanao shock,

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kupecat?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh tidak tidak. Huh yasudahlah,"kata Nanao sambil mencibir.

Nanao POV

"Hei Nanao, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pemotretan pertamamu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Huh menyebalkan sekali. Masa kita harus terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Bukankah itu menyebalkan?" tanyaku.

"Menurutku sih tidak. Karena kau tau, aku kan menyu…..," kata Hisagi terpotong.

"Hei kalian! Kostum sudah datang. Cepatlah," kata Hitsugaya.

'Hmm? Menyu..? apa mungkin itu adalah 'menyukaimu' ah tidak-tidak. itu tidak mungkin. Tapi dipikir-pikir, Hisagi baik juga ya,' pikirku.

"Hah akhirnya pemotretan itu selesai," kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Saat yang menyenangkan harus berakhir," kata Hisagi pelan.

"Eh? apa katamu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu Nanao. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Hisagi.

~Bersambung~

Maaf ya kalau jelek soalnya fanfic pertama don't forget to review ^^ arigatou ^^


End file.
